


gravedigger

by writingdice



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Body Horror, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Gore, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingdice/pseuds/writingdice
Summary: Stan is not dead, Ford knows this because they live together and he takes good care of him.





	gravedigger

_“Gravedigger_  
When you dig my grave  
Could you make it shallow  
So that I can feel the rain?”

* * *

Their daily rutine is simple: Stanford helps him take a bath on the mornings, making sure to massage his back so it doesn’t bother him during the day on his tours; afterwards he helps him get dressed, making sure that his bowtie is not too tight and that his fez is still clean.

Ford takes him downstairs carefully, making sure that Stan’s okay with their pace and slowing down when he seems to be slipping from his grip. He should really replace the stairs with a wheelchair ramp to make their mornings easier.

* * *

Mabel and Dipper call him everyday, asking him how he’s doing and if he will be visiting them someday. Ford tells them that he’s doing fine and that at the moment he’s busy taking care of Stanley.

He ignores their confused silence and concerned questions.

* * *

Taking care of Stanley is kind of a hassle sometimes but he doesn’t mind. He doesn’t mind. After all, his brother did so much for him, sacrificed and worked his entire life for him, he could bear a few inconveniences from time to time. 

He owed it to Stan.

* * *

He sits with Stan on the couch outside, stargazing and repeating the old stories he used to tell him about the constellations and their myth origins.

Ford wraps tighter the blanket around Stan, hoping the night isn’t too cold for him and promises him to buy a new and much warmer blanket.

Ford kisses his cheek and decides that it’s time for them to go back inside.

* * *

He starts putting jars of flowers all around the Shack.

Dark geraniums and harebells on the hallways, honey flowers and primroses on Stan’s room.

Ford surrounds Stanley’s sleeping form with flowers of all kinds, kissing his forehead and whispering sweet nothings on his ear.

Telling him time and time again how much he loves him, telling him he will never love anyone as much as he loves him.

* * *

Sometimes when being cooped up inside the Shack gets to him, he takes walks without telling Stanley about them.

He feels guilty afterwards and he always apologizes for leaving him alone.

He never wants to leave him alone.

* * *

People keep telling him that they are sorry for his loss, they put their hands on his shoulder and tell him that Stanley’s now on a better place, that he keeps on living in their hearts.

Stanford has no idea of what they are talking about. Stanley’s safe and sound on the Mystery Shack. Where nothing can ever harm him. Where nothing and no one ever try to keep them apart again.

Stanley’s skin is dried up on his bones and his skeleton is starting to show above the putrefacted meat. Stanford loves him.

Stanford loves him.

* * *

 _“Ring around the rosey_  
Pocket full of posey  
Ashes to ashes  
We all fall down”


End file.
